


Annoyed

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is shocked by the dining table at Mycroft's flat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/JohnlockInferno) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Waistcoat, latex gloves, caviar
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

Caviar? Why is there caviar all over the dinner table? Is the first thing she thinks as she looks around at the dining room at her significant other’s flat. This is the first time she has ever been over and she really is curious about that. Before she has a chance to say anything, Mycroft emerges from the other room, his coat and suit jacket removed so he is left in his waistcoat and button down, while he is wearing latex gloves, and carrying bucket with soapy water.

“I’m going to kill him,” the politician mutters as he sets to cleaning the table.

“Do you have an extra pair of gloves? I’d help,” she offers softly.

He shakes his head, answering, “I’ve got it, this should not take long, thankfully it has not had a chance to settle. Why he could not do this little experiment of his at his flat is beyond me.”

Tilting her head to the side she queries, “Did he say what the experiment was?”

“No, he slipped in while I was in the shower, covered the table with this mess, and left,” he grumbles. Eventually he stands, frowning at the table because it does not look like he has even done anything. Pulling off a glove and his phone out of his pocket, he calls Anthea, “Send someone to clean my dining room.”

“Yes sir,” she replies before the line goes dead.

Looking over at her, he asks, “I know I promised a home cooked meal, however could I perhaps get a rain check for that and would you like to go to dinner?”

Smiling, she nods, “Alright, it does smell rather fishy in here,” she responds glancing around.

“One moment, I will change, if you would like to wait in the lounge,” he suggests as they leave the dining room.


End file.
